


Beautiful

by TrashSkull



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Yaoi, tattoo appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashSkull/pseuds/TrashSkull





	Beautiful

“Honestly, why are you so interested in these?”

Gavin stood with his back to Dilan who sat on the bed, he was shirtless and could feel his fingertips lightly tracing the ink on his skin, making him shiver.

“They’re pretty.”

The one he was currently engrossed in was a pair of antlers decorating his lower back, intertwining in black to hide battle scars, he wasn’t sure if they were from his job or from further in his past but he didn’t want to ask. His thumbs kneaded along the heavy lines, mesmerised by the detail and focus it took for such symmetry but also the effort needed to hide the stab wounds and bullet holes, though it wasn’t difficult for Dilan to find them.

“Nothing I have is pretty, they’re badass.” Gavin corrected smugly.

Dilan rolled his eyes, “they’re badass.”

Dilan had seen his tattoos before but only in short glimpses and small peeks, they poked out sometimes when he stretched his back or reached for something on a high shelf, and he finally convinced him to show them off to him.

Gavin sighed as his hands roamed the rest of his waist, curling into his front and pulling him down to sit between Dilan’s legs. He now drew his attention to the intertwined snakes reaching from shoulder to shoulder, deadly yet beautiful. He hugged him from behind and pressed his lips against their scales, tracing them with light kisses.

“You must tell me the stories behind these scars sometime,” he whispered against his shoulder, bringing goosebumps to his skin, “but I want to see you tonight.”

“You’re seeing me right now.” He scoffed.

“All of you, please.” He could see his eyes plead with sincerity.

“Ugh! Alright fine, just don’t go all sappy and chick flick on me.” Gavin groaned.

Dilan smiled happily behind him, knowing the hidden meaning behind his bitter words to not be offended anymore.

Sometime after they were already half undressed and locking lips, swallowing moans made by the other. Dilan pressed his body against the other as Gavin wrapped his legs around him, grinding their groins together to create as much friction as possible between them. Dilan pulled away from the kiss only to suck on his neck, biting and leaving a necklace of hickeys on his chest as his hands roamed downward until he met his pants. Gavin practically kicked them off when he felt his fingers graze against his hips, glad with himself he decided to not wear any underwear today. He groaned deep in his throat, his smooth hand felt cold around his cock, making him shiver and twitch in his grasp. Dilan made his way downward, dragging his tongue down his stomach lazily, he stared up at him as he wrapped his tongue around his member the best he could, teeth scraping along his length.

Gavin had a distant look in his eyes as he watched Dilan use his mouth to play with his dick, and he was already rock hard before he even felt the inside of his mouth, but damn was his tongue doing wonders. He would lap his tongue over his head, swirling it slowly before nipping at his foreskin, all the way down and sucking on his balls before gliding all the way up to the tip again, all the while making his head spin. Finally, Dilan wrapped his mouth around the tip, swirling his tongue around it four times before engulfing the rest of him, gliding down his shaft like warm silk. Gavin grunted loudly being able to feel such warmth surround him, bucking into his face every now and then, Dilan had to hold his hips down with one hand so he wouldn’t get so excited while using the other to knead and dig his nails into his upper body and torso, keeping his gaze intensely fixed on his face.

Gavin couldn’t help but avert his own gaze feeling the intense stare burning into his soul, his icy blue eyes making it very similiar to his usual stare. Dilan huffed in amusement at his bashfulness, for an asshole he was so easily flustered, it was cute. Dilan made himself more comfortable before lowering himself deeper on his dick, pushing his head well past his uvula with ease, Gavin gasped sharply feeling his dick enter such a tight area, not given the time to really relish in the moment as Dilan brought himself to the tip once more only to slam down, deepthroating his cock roughly.

“Ah, fuck~ Slow down damn it,” Gavin growled helplessly. But Dilan ignored him.

Gavin’s back arched high, his dick well submerged in his mouth, drenched and compressed in his tight throat. He couldn’t help but moan relatively loud as he came, hips bucking into his face as he rode out his orgasm, Dilan swallowed all that he could, still staring at him as he slowly slid off of him, making sure he could still feel his tongue drag along his shaft before lifting off.

Dilan laid butterfly kisses on his way up, making sure to kiss each scar he could find before kissing his lips. Smiling at how ticklish he always gets after an orgasm.

“Ass.” Gavin huffed.

“You’re right. Please turn around.”

Gavin huffed, frowning as he turned on his stomach, mumbling under his breath about how he never listens. Dilan looked him over once more, watching as his muscles tensed anxiously, Gavin hated when people were behind him because he couldn’t see them but Dilan loves seeing him from behind, especially now since his tattoos bounced and twitched with each movement he made. He ran his hands from his shoulders to his back, squeezing his buttcheeks before circling the taut muscle with his thumb. Gavin relaxed, but only barely, he gripped the sheets tightly feeling a finger gently push inside him, god why did his hands have to be so cold? He shivered fiercely, Dilan wasted no time adding a second finger before plunging them deep in his sweet wet heat. Gavin clutched the sheets tighter, soundless moans left his lips as his hips raised into his hand, those long fingers reached deep inside him before feeling the knuckles press against the base of his scrotum, was that his prostate he could feel?

Gavin’s muffled moans were music to his ears, seeping through clenched teeth and tight jaw, he loved that he could make him writhe like a little bitch when he wanted to. His little bitch.

Dilan pried his fingers from his greedy little ass, soaked in his juices. He rubbed his them on his dick, mixing it with his own lubricant because he’s a nasty ho, and making sure he was smeared completely before prodding his ass. However, he was stopped before he could go any further.

“Hey, Dil, wait a minute.”

Dilan tilted his head in confusion, “is something wrong? Are you in pain.”

“No, but if you want to be in my ass tonight then you’re going to do it how I say, okay?”

Dilan’s eyebrows raised, Gavin actually wanted to take charge? Usually, he likes being dominated-

“If you wish.”

Gavin brought a pillow under his stomach and huffed loudly, “okay, just…go slow for now.”

“Very well.”

Dilan guided himself in Gavin’s ass, slowly prying him open, his ass burned with his slow movements, feeling himself slowly open by Dilan’s large spike made his own dick twitch and his stomach fidget. When he was finally sheathed in his tight heat Dilan brought himself out with the same speed, thrusting into him as slow as Gavin wanted him to. But damn he wanted to ram that ass so badly. He loved feeling him ripple around his cock, sucking him in and trying so hard to keep him inside, he wanted to crush that button inside him so badly but he had to wait until Gavin said so. For once he had to be obedient.

“Faster.”

His hips gladly thrusted into him at a quicker pace hearing his command, hitting deeper inside him, scratching that insatiable small itch. Gavin moaned deep in his throat, rutting his own hips against his thighs gently, he had no fucking idea where he got the idea that Dilan would actually listen to him but for once he didn’t want him to. Damn, he missed how he would pound into his ass like there was no tomorrow, hold him down and ride his ass like a jockey, but he ain’t no damn quitter. He may be stubborn but not a quitter.

“Mmm~ harder~”

Dilan then increased the strength of his thrusts but kept the same speed, finally starting to satisfy that itch of his. Hearing how genuine Gavin’s moans were made him feel bubbly inside but also for his chest to feel like it was being compressed, but in a good way? He felt…happy? He couldn’t explain why it felt so intense though.

Gavin felt water hit his back, warm droplets sliding on his skin. Confused, he looked back at the android above him to see him crying. Again.

“Hey hey, what’s wrong?”

Gavin carefully turned around and held his face, trying to wipe his tears away.

“I’m just…happy?” He said smiling.

Gavin felt his heart skip a beat at his bright ass smile, “so what? You cry when you’re really happy?” Dilan just rest his head on his shoulder, his thrusts slowing slightly, “if I let you fuck my ass, as usual, will you stop crying?”

“Only if you want me to. Do I get to kiss you as well?”

“Fine whatever, just stop the crying. Jeez.” Dilan smiled brighter.

Dilan brought his legs up on his shoulder before leaning forward, folding him in half as he kissed him. Much to Gavin’s surprise, Dilan kept the pace he had before, slowly thrusting into him but with added force. The connection of their tongues just made more sparks fly, they kissed harder the faster Dilan went, the bed creaking below them. The scenario seemed…sweet, somehow..?

Dilan had been pressing his button for so long that Gavin didn’t realise he was so close to cumming, he moaned in surprise, his back arching and his toes curling behind his ears. He rode out his orgasm on his spike, his ass trying to clench around the thick protrusion inside him, he then felt Dilan slow down.

Gavin pulled him close, “if you don’t cum in my ass right now I will dye your hair green.” He growled.

Dilan looked at him in shock, his lips being slammed by the small detective, but he didn’t hesitate to plunge deeper and harder into him. Nails scraped against his back, incoherent mumbling against his shoulder, heels digging into his lower back, and his tongue tasting the saltiness of his skin. He could feel Gavin shudder and whine under him, his ass most likely sensitive due to his recent orgasm and more vigorous pounding, he was…glad that he wanted to wait until he came. Even if he was a complete mess under him.

Luckily, Dilan came shortly after, hot clear goo pulsing in him so hard he came again, moaning relatively loud as both their bodies shook in pleasure. Dilan was the first to come to, gazing at his tired frame as his eyes lazily tried to focus, he smiled again and hugged him tightly, burying his face in his chest.

“Ugh, what’s wrong now?” Gavin asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

“Just…happy.” He replied.

Gavin sighed contently and rolled his eyes, “same.”


End file.
